The present invention generally relates to an improved child stroller, and particularly to an improved child stroller for supporting a child in any of a seated, reclined, or standing position, while simultaneously providing the ability to rotate the child to face any preferred direction.
Child strollers have consistently provided valuable assistance to mobile families with young children. Over the years, numerous types of strollers have been developed to meet various needs. Known strollers are collapsible to permit the stroller to be packed and carried on family trips. Other known strollers provide amusements for a child to play with while situated in the stroller. Still other known strollers provide a child with the ability to stand up or recline within the stroller. Further still, other known strollers provide a child with the ability to rotate within the stroller seat to face in any of multiple directions. However, without these various improvements collected within a single stroller, a family is left to choose from among one or more of these various features when selecting a stroller for purchase.
Accordingly a need exists for improvement in the field of child strollers, whereby a stroller with multiple configurations is able to meet the various needs and expectations of a family with young children. This, and other needs, is addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.